Lady Longshot
by Shhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm trash
Summary: Her soulmates long dead and her on her own in a new world, Lady Longshot has to a gust to every day life. The world changes a lot when you are on your own and from the 1940's.
1. Chapter 1

I peer into the conference room that the card has on it for the support group. Gulping feeling scared to talk about my past but knowing I need to, I make the giant leap and walk to the group of people siting in the circle of chairs.

"Sorry if I'm late, bloody traffic is worse then London!" I force a smile at my joke trying to seem genuine with my condescending British accent.

The guy who is leading the group only smiles and points to the last free chair, "No we were just about to start, why don't you sit and join us!" His smile is genuine with care and wonder, it felt out of place in this group but I sit and sigh softly knowing my story will be coming out for the first time.

"So let's start today with introductions, how about you start today miss?" He looks to me and smiles softly, almost like they did long ago.

"H-hi... my name it Kathleen Howe and I am, well was, apart of special forces." I get strange looks at that, but there are murmurs of "Hello Kathleen". I continue, "I lost both of my soulmates during the war, the first one, right before my eyes." I pause for a moment, the words coming out painting a top real depiction in my mind. I take a breathe, and steady myself, looking to the group, and the one leading the seminar. They only waited patiently, a pain in their eyes giving me some comfort.

"The other, hearing his voice as his plane crashed into the Arctic." I feel tears trying to take over, but I bite my lip and hold firm. The pain was all too real, as if they were happening all over again. I look to the group, and my tears well up, an old saying I learned very well. 'Never let them see your pain.'

There was a pause, and I took another breath. "I see their faces, every day. When I close my eyes, I see Buck, and when I hear nothing, I hear Steve. It just..." Another breath, and more patience from the group. "I miss them, I do. I wish I was able to.. do something, anything... I feel like I was useless to them."

With that, I feel a single tear drop fall from my eyes, which I quickly wipe away. "I could have done something..."

"Kathleen, it is natural to feel these feelings." I look up, to see the seminar leader speak. "We all go through that, what we could have done, what could have solved this." Many nods fill the room, as I see a very similar pain in the faces of the men and women around me.

"Loss is a part of life, not just on the battlefield. The way we deal with loss, is to grow from it." He says. "I was pinned down with my squadron for 14 hours surrounded by sniper fire. I lost friends, close friends. I see the same pain as you, and the only way to move forward, is to be open about it."

A very elderly man speaks. "I lost my brother in Vietnam."

A woman speaks. "My hospital was barraged by mortars." Every single person here, had a story of loss. As I listen, the pain eased, if only for so long, on my shoulders. These people I'm with, they know what I deal with every day.

We spoke of our losses, and I spoke of mine, and with every word, the pain eased a little more. Sam, the leader, I eventually learned, asks me. "Where were you deployed?"

I look to everyone in the room and ready myself, the condition of me talking about this had a lot of grey area, but these people were people I can trust. "...World War Two..." The confused looks around the room were not unexpected, and before they could protest I continue. "My full name, Lieutenant Kathleen Howe of the Howling Commandos."

I look at the floor as I hear the gasps and some of the chairs in the room creak.

"You're Lady Longshot?" The older man asks. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes at that, one of the less flattering names I got during my service. "Yes, I guess that's what people called me."

Sam stands up, his eyes glaring at me. "Miss, this place is not for people fooling around!" He points to the door. I feel my shoulder gain weight again, I shouldn't have been so hopeful. Grabbing my bag I stand up.

"Wait! Sam!" The woman says standing between us, showing him one of those pocket televisions. He looks at it, giving a surprised look, and glances to me, then it.

"What?" I answer, one shoulder already closer to the door. The woman turns it, and I see something I hadn't seen in a long time.

A promotional poster on brick wall, on it, the Howling Commandos. Happy Sam, Pinky, Junior, James, Jacques, Gabe, Jim, Dum Dum, myself, with my Boys Anti-Tank... Buck... and prominently in the middle of the poster, Steve. Blaze ed across the bottom of the landscape poster read: "They need you!"

I look to them, dumbfounded expressions as more pocket televisions come out and gasps, bag on my shoulder, I say. "Yes, Lady Longshot, alive and kicking." The older man actually gives a solid salute, forcing a chuckle from my lips as he adds.

"You are a real hero, the Howling Commandos won the war." My smile falters at that, being called a hero. I look down, I was no hero, I'm just one who lived.

"At ease." I take a step towards the door. "I'm sorry everyone, but I should most definitely be going." With all the eyes on me, I feel almost cornered. "I really have something to get to."

Sam gives me a look over, no longer filled with anger, just, confusion. "Kathleen, you don't have to leave."

The woman adds. "You can stay if you want to! It's just, surprising!" Everyone slowly sits down and nods in agreement. The older man asks. "I bet you can tell some great tales against Hydra!" I could tell the whole group might have been wanting to hear glorious war stories, but that isn't why I'm here. A more harsh glare fills my eyes than what I had hoped. "Almost every night I relive the horrible day of Bucky falling off that damned train, and Steve crashing that plane into the Arctic... Every bloody night it still gets me even to this day!" Everyone is quiet at my admission, I can tel some people hurt, but I am not done. "Not even Lady Longshot, a "super soldier", could have saved them! How do you think that name makes me feel!" I shout out, the words echoing, as I glare around the room. I wait to hear their silence, and then turn, leaving towards the door. This was a waste of time.

"Super soldiers are still human." Sam says, making me stop, and turn, to glare at him. "I bet you feel pain just like the rest of us." He says, taking a few cautious steps away from the circle of chairs and the watching members. "These meetings, they are good for you. Lets you get the stuff creeping inside you out. We don't care if you can stop a car with your bare hands or whatever you can do, that pain hurts all of us the same."

I feel my anger slipping from me, and weight of the fallen on my shoulders once again. I look to the door, seeing the sign, "Veteran Support Group", and look back.

I begin to walk back to my chair, as the whole group watches, and I sit down. "I look up to them all, focusing on Sam's eyes the last. "I-I'm sorry..." I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder as the woman gives a heartfelt nod. The others in the group nod as well. "We all have these outbursts Kathleen." I smile at that, feeling finally safe, with people who know me now, who can understand it.

"My superiors call me Kathleen, just call me Kat." I say, offering the group a small smile. Sam nods with his own smile.

"Welcome to the group Kat."

"Now this is the end of this weeks group. Thank you all for coming today and I hope to see you all next week!" With that people started to come to me giving me handshakes and hugs with condolences and thanks for my service. After everyone slowly trickles out, Sam comes up to me personally, "I uh, want to apologize for earlier. Obviously, you don't see WW2 heroes running around nowadays." I just kind of smile at that.

"Thank you Kat, for coming in today, you helped everyone open up a bit more and I'm sure it helped you too."

He offers his hand and I shake it, "Well it's my pleasure to help, but today was just as much for them as it is for me. I needed this."

Sam gives another nod, and pulls out what appears to be a business card, as he rights on the back. "If you are looking for more personal help, I can set you up with a psychiatrist. There's no expectation to, just some members have done the same and says it helped a lot." He hands me the card, and I see the information for the support group, and what appears to be a phone number written on the back.

He smiles and I shake my head, "Sadly I won't be in town long enough. I just wanted to get this off my chest before I go back to work." He nods understandingly, and points to the card

"Well whenever you're in town you are welcome to join. You can reach me at that number, and I'll let you know where to show up." I blush a little, just realizing that he gave me his number, as my eyes meet his, giving me a smile.

Out of nowhere we here a knock and I turn around, a tall man stands at the door as he opens it. "Lieutenant, we have business to talk about." The man is in a dark trench coat, with an ominous patch over his left eye.

"Yes Director." I turn to Sam and offer a smile, sliding the card into my back pocket as I turn. "Duty calls! See you around Sam." I run to join the man as he turns, leading us out of the building. as he escorts me to a black SUV. "What is it Sir?" I ask, buckling in and looking to the man's eye.

"We have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

As we land on the helicarrier I know it's bad. Loki, a fucking Norse god, has taken the bloody Teseract and mind controlled scientists, agents, and even Clint. He won't get away with this.

"Bloody hell Fury! When will the rest of the team show up?" I drop down the twenty feet and land with a thud as I look back to him.

"Give or take 2 hours. I have someone else to grab. Go train, you're going to need it."

I smirk, "Are you calling a 93 year old woman fat on her birthday Fury? Where are you manners?!"

He just smirks, "Let's just say I'm grabbing you the best birthday present ever."

I laugh, "There better be a red velvet cake Fury!" I wave as I jog towards the bridge, the jet turning and flying off.

I find my room in the hall of doors and lock the door behind me. Sliding down the door I give a heavy sigh, "Bloody hell... this may just be the worst bloody birthday of my life..." In the safety of the empty room I feel the tears welling up once again.

After getting out of cryosleep 12 years ago I have been struggling to cope with all the things I have lost. I was even worse off than I was now. If it wasn't for SHIELD I would have no idea what I would be doing now. Coulson, then Clint, then Natasha, all close friends. Like a brother, he helped me get through the tough parts and to understand how this new world works. My cheeks flare, as I remember the slight crush I had on him at one point.

"Damn Laura, stealing all the good guys away." I chuckle at that, opening my purse and looking through it.

I pull out the card given to me by Sam. Flipping it over once or twice. Reading the hand written phone number. I eye my phone, before sighing and putting the card back into the black leather purse and pushing it away. The confusing pains are beginning to set in again. 12 years, could it be time to move on. I glare at the bag, with the piece of paper causing me so much tension.

"I need to hit something." I force myself up and get out of my civilian clothes and throw on something easy to move in.

Union Jack yoga pants, blue short sleeve hoodie shirt, some track shoes, a tight hair bun and I'm gone.

Walking into the big training room I see STRIKE Team Alpha is training on hand to hand combat.

"Welcome back Lady Longshot, miss me already?" A topless agent Rumlow asks with a smirk. As his eyes are locked with mine he throws a surprise haymaker against his sparring partner, before grabbing the stunned man's arm, and flipping him over his back to the ground. This man is an absolute wanker, but as the groaning agent on the ground taps the man's firm forearm in forfeit I can't ever say he isn't damn good at his job.

"Yeah, I missed you pinned on the ground begging for mercy." I say, dropping the duffle-bag to the ground. "Like you always do."

He smirks as he stands up, walking over. With my "super soldier" frame, standing at a solid 6'0", he still has to look up to me.

"Oh well then." He moves closer to me, and I cross my arms looking down at him. "I'll be sure to remember those words when you go down." He gives a smirk. "Loser buys dinner." I smirk back.

"Well I'll give you my order right now." I bend my knees in a ready stance." First of all, 20 ounce Kobe beef, medium rare, white wine." A quick jab from Rumlow comes, and I raise my arms to block. "No, red." I correct myself as a second jab and a third come out, block block, then comes a roundhouse kick, which I grab in mid air.

"Now for sides, I want..." I say, as I give a firm push to his leg, swinging it back towards him, pushing him off balance, as I follow with my own jabs.

"Mashed Potatoes, 3 lbs of it!" I say, one hand jabbing out as Rumlow dodges. "Some cranberry sauce, and maybe a hint of gravy, for the steak AND the potatoes." I say, before spinning, and swinging my leg low, creasing across the ground as Rumlow narrowly jumps over. "And there better be enough gravy for both."

Oh my god I'm talking to Captain freaking America! This is absolutely the best day of my life!

"Coulson" Fury barks, "Go get Rogers, it's time we let the cat out of the bag."

"Yes sir!" I run up to Natasha, Banner and Steve who are already inside.

"Captain Rogers I need you for a minute for the last member of your team, they are this way."

"And I expect a waiter! I don't care who but he must have proper etiquette." I add as I charge, moving in for the finisher, fist cocked back, and shooting forward. "And he better call me Madam!"

As my fist careens towards his face, in a surprising burst of speed, Rumlow ducks under it, and with a powerful swing, knocks my arm away. As the powerful punch misses, it puts me off balance, with Rumlow stepping forward and getting behind me. I then feel, a sudden but very loud slap as he spanks my ass. I turn with a sharp glare, and a fierce blush on my cheeks as he taunts with a smirk.

"Only good girls get a meal that good." He raises his fists, and I raise mine, no longer in a joking mood. "You ready to earn it?"

I ignore his question as I charge forward, punching. My powerful blows are met with grunts and air, as they narrowly miss. I throw out a jab, and then follow up with a surprise haymaker. The first makes contact, and if I was really trying, might have snapped his arm. But the powerful blow, I tilt it upward at the last second, pushes both his arms up, leaving his midsection revealed.

I bring my trainers up, and with a powerful swing, my leg rises up, catching the bastard right on the chin, and sending him and I over backwards. My other leg follows the first, as I do a full 360 degrees spin.

While I flip and land with grace, Rumlow falls flat on his back, out cold. The fellow agents stare shocked as I walk up to the unconscious body, grabbing my towel. "You touch me like that again, and I break you."

My focus breaks when I hear the sound of clapping behind me. "I expect nothing else from our STRIKE agents. This is the last member of your team, Agent Howe, more commonly known as" Coulson interrupts " Lady Longshot." I glare at that, and start to speak.

"For the last bloody time, stop calling me-." I am cut off when I hear the sound of a heavy bag dropping to the ground, followed by something, painfully, familiar. "K-Kat?" My eyes widen with recognition as my head snaps around and I see him. Even taller than me, looking me dead in the eyes, is a face I've not seen in a long time. I almost stumble, my heart skipping ten beats. With his bright blue eyes and blonde hair, cut jawline, and and smooth skin, I cautiously ask, not believing my eyes.

"St-Steve?" My body goes into shock as I stand there, my jaw dropping at some point. My heart twists and turns as I await his response.

He takes tentative steps towards me like the next step could end the world, and speaks. "Kathleen... I though you were dead." The way he says my name, with admiration and respect, it seems impossible, it sounded just like how he always did. It's impossible, but I want to believe.

"Steve, how? How long have you been here?" I take a few steps to close the gap, so we are standing in front of each other.

"A few months ago. I'm sorry I didn't know you were alive, I would have asked to see you." His deep frowns burns into me, and I close the gap, cautiously taking his hands.

"Oh Steve, I don't blame you for not knowing, I didn't know either." I smile softly and look up to him. My heart warms as I see that small smile taking his lips, filling the hole that has been missing all this time, as his blue eyes stare into my own brown eyes.

"It's good to have you back Cap!" I hear from the small audience, seeing Agent Coulson, and behind him, Fury. My eyes narrow, coming to the conclusions.

"You.. bastard... he's been awake for months, and you didn't tell me?!" My harsh glare is doubled by my slow pacing to the one eyed man. Many have cowered before me as I have given similar faces, but the Director stands tall.

"Because I have been making sure that Cap is still Cap." He says, pointing to my lover. Steve gives a confused look, and Fury adds to it. "You think we wouldn't make sure you didn't suffer brain damage while frozen in a glacier with the mammoths? Last thing I need is a Captain America running around with a few too many screws loose."

My glare continues, but I take a small step back, my anger faltering with his logic, and Fury steps forward.

"I wouldn't even have told you till next year if it wasn't for the situation with Loki." He says, looking to Steve. "But we are running out of options. He's been spotted in Germany, you two, and Agent Romanov are going after him."

My anger is rekindled at the Norse Bastard's name, as Fury turns to Coulson, nodding. "Loki, who?" Steve asks. I turn, taking his hand, and begin to lead him, following Coulson.

"It's a bloody long story."


End file.
